One More Time
by Phoenix II
Summary: Yugi has to duel Marik to stay out of the Shadow Realm. Will he succeed?


One More Time Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu-Gi-Oh! Although I wish I did because if I did, I would be raking in the cash.  
  
As Yugi donned his Millenium Puzzle, he was in deep thought about when and if he could ever be beaten. Then he heard Tea's voice interrupting his thought. "Yugi! Time to go!" So he quickly headed down the stairs and he and Tea started walking off, talking about the baseball game. "I think that the Destiny are gonna kill the Galaxy," said Tea. " I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one. A little farther down the road, Yugi ran into, and was swept away by a lone figure of which he thought he would never see the face of. It was Marik. Tea ran as fast as she could after Marik and Yugi, but soon they disappeared into an alley. Tea went to get help as fast as she could. She knew that some real trouble was brewing. Yugi was taken to what looked like an old broken down baseball stadium. But when he got inside, only one thing crossed his mind. This is going to be the duel of his life.  
  
It turned out to be a dueling arena, in the last place that anyone would look. " I finally have you right where I want you. You're in my house now," Marik mocked. Yugi was in shock, but placed his deck and drew his first five cards: The Dark Magician, The Dark Magician Girl, Card Destruction, White Magical Hats, and the Dream Clown. Marik drew as well ending up with The Armed Ninja, Raigeki, The Ogre of the Black Shadow, and Yami. "You go first Yugi." Said Marik. Yugi drew Gaia the fierce Knight. "I place one magic card and one trap card face down and I summon the Dream Clown," Yugi stated clearly. " Then it's my turn I suppose," said Marik casually. He drew the Reaper of the cards. " I set one magic card face down and activate the field card Yami," Marik said. 'This goes all too well with my plan,' thought Yugi. Yugi drew and got the Magic cylinder. " I set one trap card face down and tribute the Dream Clown to summon my Dark Magician Girl. Your field card powers it up to 2600. I use my Dark Magician Girl to attack your life points directly!" Shouted Yugi. "Hold on there. I activate the magic card Raigeki. It wipes out all of your monsters," Marik retorted. 'Oh no not my dark magician girl,' thought Yugi. Now that makes me vulnerable.  
  
Meanwhile Tea had gathered a lot of help. Tristian, Joey, Bakura, everyone was searching for Yugi. They searched every alley and building until they came to the old baseball stadium and saw a pixelated explosion. They went inside to check it out and to their astonishment, they found Yugi engaged in a duel. They kept quiet just in case that Marik was ready to kill somebody.  
  
Marik Drew the Magician of Faith. A smile spread slowly across his face. "I set one monster in defense position." The image formed in its place. " I end my turn," stated Marik. Yugi drew Mirror Force and inserted it into his hand. "I set one magic card face down and end my turn." The image shimmered and control shifted to Marik. He drew the trap card Gravity Bind. "I set this trap card face down and flip my face down monster into face up attack position," The image of The Magician of Faith appeared. "This card allows me to take one magic card out of my Graveyard and place it in my hand." He selected Raigeki (as if he had a choice) and placed it in his hand. "Then I place my magic face down. Next, I do 700 direct damage to your life points and end my turn. "  
  
The score was Marik 2000, Yugi 1300  
  
Yugi draws none other than Slifer the sky Dragon. 'This is perfect!' Yugi practically screamed in his head. I activate card destruction. Yugi and Marik threw away their hands and drew 5 new cards. But Yugi's Slifer wasn't affected by any magic or trap cards so it went nowhere. Yugi drew jam breeding machine, infinite cards, mystical space typhoon, Jinzo, and Maha Vailo. Marik drew Winged Dragon of Ra, his card destruction, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Exodia the Forbidden one, and celtic guardian. "I summon Maha Vailo in defense mode and activate jam breeding machine. Now, in two turns, I will have enough monsters on the field to summon my god card. I end my turn." Marik drew the Serpant Night dragon." This ought to ruin your plans. I activate card destruction!" "No!" Yugi shouted. Yugi drew Buster Blader, his other Dark Magician, Summoned Skull, Time wizard, and Polymerization. Marik drew Swords of Revealing Light, Cahnge of Heart, Mystical Space Typhoon, Man eater bug, and Maha Vailo. " I set one monster card face down and activate the magic card Raigeki. Then I end my turn. Yugi drew Karbonala Warrior. " I summon Karbonala Warrior in defense mode and end my turn. Marik drew Axe Raider and slid it into his hand. Then he heard something. It sounded like a collision with wood and a cry of pain. It was Joey trying to find the bathroom. At that moment Marik was aware of Yugi's friends' presence. I set one monster card face down and activate Swords of revealing Light. Then I end my turn. Yugi got Vorse Raider. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and end my turn. Marik placed his Giant rat in his hand and activated Mystical Space typhoon on jam breeding machine and ended his turn. Yugi drew Tiger axe. Then it was time. Yugi sacrificed his monsters and summoned his Slifer the sky dragon and ended his turn. Marik drew stop defenseand said: " This is the final turn for you little Yugi. It's been nice knowing you, you've been a worthy opponent. But prepare to be sent to the shadow realm for all eternity and your puzzle will be mine. I flip my Maha Vailo and my Man Eater bug, and summon my winged dragon of Ra! Next I activate the card of your destruction, Change of Heart on your Slifer! Then, I attack your life points directly. "NOOOOO!!!" shouted Yugi as the floor beneath him gave way and he fell into the vortex under the floor, tossing his Millenium Puzzle straight to Marik. "Finally it is mine! Shouted Marik in a gleeful voice. Now I shall use all of you as my mind slaves." He pointed towards the group and made them his servants. " Now with these new additions to my Rare Hunters, the Millenium Puzzle, and all three Egyptian God cards, I shall rule the world!" Marik laughed evilly, causing the group to laugh with him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, whattaya think.tell me please or I'll just HAVE to write a fic that brings Yugi back! 


End file.
